Kitten
by tangy.tomboy
Summary: Rory Kitten Parker has just made the move from a big city to her grandfather's ramshackle farm. Will sarcasm and a sense of humor help her survive farming, friends, and boys? Will she successfully be able to avoid the very boy who believes she is insane?R


A/N: This is a diary style Harvest Moon 64 fic with a girl named Rory instead of the boy farmer. BEWARE: MAY CONTAIN HEAVY DOSAGES OF SARCASM oh, and read the A/N at the bottom of the story cuz it tells you something about the poll/vote thingy going on. And yes, I know it's extremely short. But it will be at least twice as long next time......if there is a next time for this story....

Kitten

  
  


Spring 1st

  
  


6:00 a.m.

Excellent. Just got awaken by a crowing rooster and now have bags under my eyes. Is it too much too ask for a girl to get some shut eye? I guess so. First day on the farm, work to do, etcetera....etcetera....a person would think that I would be practical enough to change out of my pajamas. That person doesn't know Rory Kitten Parker. Who is Rory? Well, Rory is a very attractive girl with shoulder length brown hair, deep amber eyes, a million dollar smile, and great boots. Seriously, they're great. Knee length and give me an extra boost of height. Anyway, don't ask about the sickingly cute middle name, and maybe nobody will get hurt. Now, a little about myself....well, where should I begin? 

I was once a young girl....well, actually, I still am kinda young....and I lived in a suburb of a large city. My grandfather, god bless his soul, owned this farm until his recent death. Me, being the heroic granddaughter....and wanting to get out of the city....decided to take it and give it life again. Yep, this lil' ole' city slicker is going to be a farmer. Can't be that hard, right? Plus, I hear that little small towns supposedly have tons of scandal. Wonderful! So hear I am, at 6:00 a.m. in the morning, sleepy enough to slip into a coma. But there are things to do!

I quickly got up, ready to enjoy the wondrous world of farming....Fine, I lied.......I rolled off the bed and crawled to the door begrudgingly with half-shut eyes. I cracked it open, and was literally blinded for a minute or two by the sight of happy bees, cheerful birds, and the brilliantly bright white light of morning. I slammed the door and rubbed my eyes. Again excellent, now not only do I have bags under my eyes, I have partial blindness. 

  
  


7:00 a.m.

I attempted to open the door again, my vision blurred. Success! I have made it to the outside without stumbling or falling! My confidence then ran away when I tripped over what felt to be a furry rug, and my face connected with the ground. I sat up. The furry rug ran and leapt onto me, covering me with slobber. A dog wasn't mentioned in the job description. I decided to name her Miss. Dog. Inventive, isn't it? 

  
  


7:10 a.m.

I have become aware that she is a he, therefore decide to drastically change the dog's name to Mr. Dog.

  
  


7:30 a.m.

A man with a rather large nose came to my farm, cheerfully announcing himself as the mayor of the town. He paused from introducing himself and gave me a peculiar look. He obviously has noticed that I have not changed out of my pajamas.

" You....are the grandchild?" He asked while looking me up and down.

" Is the Pope Catholic?" My attempt at humor failed miserably, for I believe he doesn't even know who the Pope is....He arches an eyebrow and mutters something under his breath.

" Well...anyway, Welcome to FlowerBud Village!" his voice is once again cheerful and happy, which is not a good thing considering that it is still early in the morning, and I have not had a decent breakfast. 

" Thank you!?" I tried to match his cheeriness, but the reply came out sounding like a question. Great start Rory, you really have marvelous communication skills. Dammit. I need coffee. 

" What is your name again, little girl?" He gives me another look. I let the little girl comment slide, and answer his question.

" Rory Parker." I inform him with a smile. He also smiles. Probably thanking the Goddess that I'm not so insane. 

" Well, hope to see you around Ms. Parker."

" I hope to see you as well, Mayor." I politely say, waving goodbye. As soon as he leaves, I sink down to the ground. I. Need. Sleep. Mr. Dog comes up to me and barks. I know what he wants. Hmm....feed the dog, or sleep? Tough choice, but my responsibility kicks in and I feed Mr. Dog. 

  
  


7:50 a.m. 

Just noticed how huge my field is, and how many rocks and tree stumps and weeds there are. 

  
  


7:53 a.m. 

Damn.

  
  


7:55 a.m. 

Triple Damn. Lots of work to do. 

  
  


12:06 p.m.

Lots and lots of work....

  
  


3:00 p.m.

I can't believe this.

  
  


5:00 p.m.

I still can't believe this. Who invented farming anyway?

  
  


10:30 p.m.

Need. Sleep. Very. Tired. Finally. Done. Goodnight.

  
  


Spring 2nd

  
  


6:00 a.m.

Got awoken by the damn rooster again. Funny, I don't even have a rooster....

  
  


6:30 a.m.

Ha! Finished clearing the field yesterday, so that gives me time to go into town! More cheerful people and small town gossip, oh jump for joy! I'll take that over clearing this insane field anytime. 

  
  


7:00 a.m.

Mr. Dog is satisfied, have fed him breakfast. Even tried to teach him a trick or two. I think I taught him to roll over...it's just that he gets stuck on his back. Maybe I'm fattening him up too much. Is there such a thing as a diet for dogs?

  
  


9:00 a.m.

I left the farm and immediately came to a fork in the path. Wait, isn't a fork just two paths branching from one? There are FOUR paths...hold on...five. Wonderful. I spun around with eyes closed five times, pointing my finger out. I stopped and opened my eyes. Left road it is!

  
  


9:10 a.m.

Turns out this path leads to another farm. I read the sign, and it informed me that I was on the Green Farm. I walked around a bit, trying to find the farmers, but there was no one in sight. Coming upon a field, I immediately gasped for joy. Horses! I loooooove horses. I tried to ask my parents for a horse once for my birthday, but they said their was no where to put it in a city. I then turned our garage into a stable (hay and all). My father still has not forgiven me. I looked around, still no one in sight, then brushed a hand through one of the horses's mane. So cute. And I don't use that word often, mind you.

At that moment, a girl whom looked to be my age ran out of the barn. She had red hair, pulled back into a braid, and she was smiling excitedly.

" Hey!" she called, waving. I waved back.

" Hi, I'm new to this town. My name's Rory." I introduced myself, smiling. Always good to smile.

" Name's Ann, but that's not important right now. So, you like horses?" She asks, looking veeery interested in what my reply will be.

" I love them." Her eyes light up, and she quickly calls out for her brother. 

I smile at the horse, as it neighs back. 

Then, a young man came out from the barn. He was somewhat tall, with red hair and a cap on. His expression was.....well.....expressionless. He didn't seem to want to be here right now.

" What Ann?" He said in a monotone voice. I wave to him....he blinks. He blinks then turns to the girl named Ann.

" No." He states, then leaves. Nice to meet you too.

Ann frowned, and glared at her brother's back for a few seconds, then returned her gaze to me.

" Don't mind him, he's always like this." I just nod my head. 

" Well, even though my brother says no....I think you should take the horse."

" Really!!?" I exclaimed. 

" Yeah, as long as you take care of him and treat him nicely. Oh, and train him for the annual race." She pats the horse's head. " You can name him too, since he has no name yet." I ponder the name Mr. Horsey, but decide against it.

" I think Clover's cute." I gush, then smile wildly. " Thank you ever so much! You don't know how much this means to me!"

" No prob." She simply says. I like this Ann girl. Nothing like the farmers I see on television.

" See ya! Maybe we can hang out some time?"

" Sure! I want to hear all about the city!" She yelled back, just as I was exiting the farm. 

* * * * * * * 

A/N: Oooookkkk, so whatcha think? Yes I know I have a problem with present/past tense and stuff, don't bother pointing it out. Review and tell me! Next chapter will come if ppl want it to come. Oh, and maybe a little poll/vote thingy? How about in your review, you vote for which HM guy you want to see Rory with. Kai? Cliff? Grey? Cast ur vote for anyone in the game that's a guy. I might use the guy most ppl vote for, or I might not. Haven't decided yet. So Review to make me happy!

  
  


Preview (if you want next chapter):

.....and there I was, hair half-way pulled out of my ponytail, one boot on and the other missing, my shirt only staying on by a thread, soaked head to toe, gazing up at the most cutest guy I had ever seen. He gazed down at me too, then said.....

  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
